


In which Adam and Samandriel are Cute Shits and Watch Frozen

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Date Night, Disney, Fluff, M/M, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically date night, cuddling, and Frozen. Pure fluff :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Adam and Samandriel are Cute Shits and Watch Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo! Hope you like. I hope to hear back! :3
> 
> (Psssst this is dedicated to my friend Jaden)

Adam couldn't help but laugh at Samandriel's energy. If he was asked by anyone to compare him to any animal, Adam would probably tell them that he was just like an puppy who managed to get ahold of the coffee. 

It had been a year since Samandriel had pulled him from the cage. At first, Adam had bean wary of the angel, seeing as he had yet to have a pleasant experience with one, but eventually he had managed to let his guard down as the time went on once he noticed that Samandriel had truly good intentions. 

Adam had gotten so comfortable, in the past month or two, he found himself struggling to deny having a crush on the energetic angel. He would find himself smiling at how adorably short he was, or how Samandriel always looked at him with hopeful eyes. How Samandriel didn't seem to have a care in the world, even if his brothers and sisters were currently at war, practically tearing each other apart. 

Adam had finally had enough of his awkward smiling and getting frustrated over these feelings, and a few days ago he had finally broke and asked Samandriel on a date. Of course, Samandriel had agreed. Adam knew he would, after all- the metaphorically energetic dog hadn't exactly been the best at hiding his own feelings, after all. Even then, though, he had been awkward and okay, maybe he stuttered a bit when asking, but he would never admit it. To his relief, though, Samandriel didn't comment on how nervous he was and quickly agreed. 

Okay, so maybe sitting on the couch in their apartment, watching a Disney movie ("They're the best movies ever, Adam!" as Samandriel had argued, and how could he say no to the adorable angel?) and stuffing their faces with candy while sitting on their couch wasn't exactly a date, but Adam didn't particularly have a liking for big events, and from what he could tell, Samandriel couldn't care less if it was the fanciest thing in the world or the most boring thing. 

So that's how Adam ended up leaning against a door frame and chuckling to himself as he watched Samandriel dart around, first searching for the movie and putting it on the couch before running into the kitchen, and putting the bowl on the coffee table, then looking around, his expression of pure confusion. 

"What happened to the movie? I could of sworn I put it right there!" Samandriel asked, baffled, as he pointed at the spot on the coffee table next to the popcorn bowl. 

Adam laughed and shook his head in mock-disappointment. "Sammie, you put it on the couch," he said, walking over to the couch and snagging the movie. "Heads up," he warned before tossing the movie towards the shorter man. 

Samandriel let out a surprised squeak, jumping out of the way. The movie narrowly missed the TV. "Hey!" He said, his voice going high for a second like it did when was startled, and damn it, Adam had to admit it was ridiculously cute. Samandriel picked up the movie and this time put it on the coffee table where he thought he had last time before turning back to Adam. "You could have broken something."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Yea, okay, but maybe you should catch it next time," he smirked as Samandriel let out a little huff, then glanced into the kitchen, where a pack of licorice, some skittles, chocolate, and other various candies sat on the counter. 

"Geeze, Sammie. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were the witch and I was Hansel." When Samandriel gave him a confused look, he just shook his head. "Never mind, Sammie. But how much candy did you buy, exactly, and do we really need all of it?" 

"I didn't know what candy you liked," Samandriel mumbled, plopping onto the couch. 

Adam studied Samandriel. He had on the familiar expression of when he was done trying to get Adam to stop being so difficult, but he also had an amused twinkle in his eye, so he assumed he was in the clear. 

"So what movie d'you get?" Adam asked, attempting to reach across and grab it, but Sammie just pulled away and shielded the movie. 

"It's a surprise," he said with a laugh. 

Adam groaned. "But Sammie... ugh, fine. Well, can we start watching it yet or do you not have enough snacks?" 

Samandriel shot him a glare and Adam put his hands up innocently with a shrug. "Dude, I'm just teasing." 

"I know," Samandriel mumbled, jumping up and sticking the movie into the DVD player. He then skipped through all the commercials to the play screen before going to sit down next to Adam again. 

Adam let out a loud groan. "Frozen, really, Sammie?" He asked with a shake of his head. Samandriel simply shrugged. 

"I haven't seen it yet and I wanted to understand all of those references on the Tumblr that you showed me." 

"First of all, Sammie, it's not THE Tumb-" Sammie cut him off. 

"Shhh. Just enjoy it or go home." 

"But I am home?" 

"I said shhh and enjoy it." 

With that, Adam shut up and Samandriel started the movie. And okay, maybe Adam did pay attention, but he most definitely did NOT laugh or cry or sing along to any of the songs. No, of course not. That... that would just be ridiculous, right? 

Some where in the middle of the movie, Samandriel had leaned against Adam. He was just small enough that he was able to pull his legs up and curl into a ball, fitting perfectly into the taller boy's side. Adam hadn't complained, and okay, fine, he may have wrapped a protective arm around the balled up angel, much like he was a teddy bear. 

When the movie ended, Adam leaned over to grab the remote and shut it off, but paused and glanced to the angel who hadn't stirred for the last half hour. He was asleep. 

"Hey, Sammie," he whispered, trying to wake the angel, but he didn't stir. Adam laughed and shook his head, turning off the movie. And there it was that he fell asleep, with Samandriel curled up against him, and if anyone asked he would claim it was because Samandriel was just too cute and he didn't want to wake him, but Adam would admit to himself that he did wrap his other arm around the angel and kiss his the top of his head. And maybe, just maybe he would admit that he had whispered good night, and that he loved him. 

If there was one thing that Adam knew, it was that Samandriel hadn't taken the fact that Adam knew all the songs by heart and would be singing them for the next week non-stop into account when picking out the movie.


End file.
